


Attachment

by ComputerPerson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summoner is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerPerson/pseuds/ComputerPerson
Summary: Alfonse is getting too attached to the Summoner. Well, it's more than attachment, he supposes, especially when he opens the Summoner's door at a time he really shouldn't.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Attachment

Alfonse of Askr made a point not to get too attached to any of the heroes he encountered on his adventures. After what happened with Zacharias… making close friends would just lead to heartbreak eventually, wouldn’t it? So he tried to keep his distance from the heroes, and he told Sharena to do the same. 

So it was hypocritical how he felt about the Summoner.

When Anna had pulled her out of whatever world she came from, Alfonse was relieved that the legendary Summoner had finally appeared. That should’ve been all. But… there was a mystery about her that he was somehow drawn to. Of course, he was curious about her world, where she came from and who she was, but he wanted to know about _her_. 

It got worse the more time they spent together. Alfonse found himself wanting to talk to her more, wanting to get to know her, wanting more than just the formal interactions they had. The first time he saw her without her hood, he knew he was done for. 

It would be breaking the rule he had set for himself, that he wouldn’t get so close to anyone, if he were to talk to the Summoner as much as he wanted to. But he _wanted_ to be close to her. He wasn’t sure how close until he caught himself wondering what she looked like under that cloak. 

That was improper. He shouldn’t be thinking about the Summoner that way. But the more he tried not to think about her, the more he imagined how soft her skin must be, how gentle her touch might be, how her lips would feel against his… 

He could barely look her in the eye nowadays. It was embarrassing, having impure thoughts about someone he worked so closely with, and who probably didn’t think of him the same way. 

So he did his best to ignore it. 

Until. 

One day, Commander Anna told him to go get the Summoner for dinner, since she hadn’t seen her all day. Alfonse protested, but Anna ignored his complaints and pushed him in the direction of the Summoner’s room. 

“Go on, Alfonse, I’m busy right now! Just tell her to come downstairs for dinner, okay?”

So now Alfonse was outside the Summoner’s room by himself. He could hear noises as he approached the door, but didn’t think much of it until he raised his hand to knock and heard a moan. 

Alfonse froze, his face heating up. He stood there for a moment, trying to convince himself he had imagined it, but then he heard another one. 

Shit. This was not something he should be listening to. He turned around to start back down the hall, ignoring how her moans were turning him on, planning to run to his room and… do what? Take a cold bath? Something along those lines.

“Ah, mm… Alfonse…” 

He stopped. Did he hear that right? There was no way he heard that right. Did the Summoner just say his name? 

“Ohh, fuck… nnh, Alfonse…” 

That was definitely his name. If he thought he was turned on before... He should leave, this was _so_ inappropriate, he shouldn’t be standing outside the Summoner’s door listening to her… but she was thinking about him. She was thinking about him. So without thinking, Alfonse opened the door just a crack and peeked inside. The view made him clap a hand over his mouth and turn around to lean against the wall. It was a second before he looked through the crack again. 

The Summoner was sprawled out on her bed in her underwear, her bra tugged down to expose her breasts, one hand pinching her nipple and the other down the front of her considerably wet panties. She lifted her hips off the bed and moaned, turning her head to the side. 

Alfonse reached forward to close the door. In that moment, what must have been the worst timing possible, he slipped and fell in front of the door, which swung part-way open. 

The Summoner squealed and sat up, hiding herself behind a pillow. 

“A--Alfonse?!”

Alfonse stood up, his face probably completely red. “I--I was just--Anna told me to get you for dinner, and I--um, you were--” 

He glanced up at the Summoner in the midst of his stuttering. She was looking somewhere considerably lower down than his face. 

“Summoner…” 

“Alfonse,” she whispered. “Come here and shut the door.” 

Alfonse stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and approached the Summoner, avoiding looking at her. 

“Y--your…” She swallowed visibly. She was still looking at the erection straining against his pants. 

Alfonse covered his face. 

The Summoner reached up and moved his hand away from his face. She spent a moment just holding his hand, then tugged on it, inviting him into the bed. He sat down next to her. She moved the pillow slightly and put his hand on her exposed breast. 

“Summoner--” 

“Alfonse,” she said. “Just… touch me.” 

Alfonse shut his mouth and did so, stroking her skin. It was as soft as he had imagined, and the Summoner’s eyes fluttered shut. He continued touching her, gently, until his finger ran over her nipple and she gasped. Their eyes met only briefly before the Summoner grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him into a kiss. 

This was Alfonse’s dream, to be kissing her. Maybe it didn’t start out in the most ideal way, to say the least, but he was kissing her, and she was--oh gods, she was unbuttoning his shirt. 

The kiss broke. The Summoner had moved the pillow and was tugging Alfonse’s shirt off him. 

“Come here,” she said. Alfonse moved over so he was settled between her legs, leaning over her. She took his face in her hand and kissed him again. 

Alfonse lost himself in the kiss, letting her take the lead. He was content with just kissing until he felt her lift her hips to grind herself against his erection. 

That friction felt _good_. Alfonse let out a little noise into the kiss. He felt her smile before she did it again, and Alfonse reciprocated, rubbing himself against the wet spot on her panties, making them both moan. After a little while, the Summoner broke the kiss, panting. 

“Oh, _Alfonse_ ,” she said. “Take it out.” 

He sat up and reached down to undo his pants, removing them along with his underwear. He climbed back on top of the Summoner, rubbing his hard cock against her panties. 

“Go ahead,” she said. “I used fingers already, just…” 

Alfonse tugged her panties down past her knees, then lined himself up with her entrance. Just the feeling of pressing against her like that… She nodded, and he pushed into her. 

She moaned, and his eyes shut involuntarily. Her wet heat surrounding his tip felt impossibly good, and he pushed in further, moving slowly until he was fully inside her. He opened his eyes, and she nodded again. 

Alfonse pulled out slightly and then thrust back in, starting out gently. The Summoner leaned her head back against the pillow, biting her lip. Alfonse picked up the pace, going a little faster and harder. 

“Alfonse,” she said. “Harder. _Fuck_ me.” 

He complied, fucking her harder, thrusting into her with increasing enthusiasm, slamming his cock into her as far as it would go. And the _sounds_ and _expressions_ she made… those would stay with him for a long time, he was sure. 

He was getting close, really close, and he told her so as coherently as he could.

“S--Summoner, I’m… I’m gonna--” 

“Not inside,” she said. 

He slowed down and pulled out. “Let me finish you first, then.” 

“What do you-- _oh_.” Alfonse slid two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out for a moment before adding a third. He curled his fingers inside her, and her back arched off the bed. 

“Oh! Alfonse--!” 

He leaned down, meeting her eyes briefly before he licked a stripe from her entrance to her clit, still fingering her. She gasped, and one hand flew over her mouth to muffle the lewdest sound Alfonse had ever heard from her. 

He kept going, trailing his tongue over different parts of her before moving up to suck on her clit. She was writhing underneath him, moaning his name between expletives as he licked and fingered her. When his teeth brushed her clit, her hips snapped back and she let out an uncontrolled moan, her back arching off the bed and fluid spraying out around his fingers. 

Alfonse gave her a moment before he removed his mouth and fingers, all dripping wet. Her body relaxed into the bed and she let go of the sheets, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck, Alfonse, so good…” 

After a second she came back to her senses. “Your turn.” She sat up and leaned forward, reaching for Alfonse’s cock. 

He got up on his knees so she would have better access to it, and she took it in her hand, stroking it for a moment before she licked the tip tentatively. 

She took the first few inches into her mouth, running her tongue over the head, licking and sucking. Alfonse tried hard not to buck his hips, to force more into her mouth than she could take. It felt _good_ , the Summoner’s lips wrapped around his cock. Better than he had imagined. 

Her hand worked the part her mouth wouldn’t reach, and it wasn’t long before Alfonse was close again. 

“Summoner, I--I’m--” 

She removed her mouth, still stroking with her hand, just in time for Alfonse to let out a moan as hot, viscous cum shot out of his cock, painting the Summoner’s face white. 

She let go of his cock, wiping semen off her cheeks and nose. 

“S-sorry,” Alfonse gasped. 

“I don’t mind,” she said. “Do it on my tits next time.” 

“Next time,” he repeated. 

“C’mon, get dressed,” the Summoner said. “Didn’t you say something about dinner?”

Oh, jeez, he was _not_ going to be able to face Commander Anna at dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... love Alfonse.  
> Tumblr is m-lkplus!


End file.
